Autumn Leaves in a Winter War
by Inazuma
Summary: Ichigo is powerless and brooding over Senna, and Toshiro gets a new 3rd seat after the last is killed, while Aizen and his surviving espada are planning a second shot for revelution. sorry for crappy summery, first fic, slight AU and OC, M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

like I said in the summery, it is slightly AU because Ichigo is starting grade 11 instead of 12 after first winter war, everything still happened, but I guess in this story Ichigo first met Rukia in grade 9 instead of 10, I also said this is my first fan fic, I don't know if it's any good, feel free to give me constructive critisizm, or point out errors so I can fix it, if I get a few reviews, or even one review, I'll keep putting up chapters, either way, I hope you like it, remember to please review if you do, because that determines if I'll post the next chapter or not. and Tite Kubo owns bleach, nad last time I checked, my name wasn't Tite Kubo. enough from me, enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bolted upright, now sitting in his bed, from his forehead trickled some cold sweat. He peeked over at the digital clock on his night stand; it said 3:14 AM in large red numbers. Today would be the first day of grade eleven, and he would look like a zombie, because of the dreams of his time with the only girl that was ever more than a partner or sister to him. He let himself fall back over, head resting on his pillow again. He found it painfully ironic that the one girl he was beginning to consider possibly being more than a friend would die only a few weeks after meeting her, it was cruel and heartless of fate to do that, but there wasn't much he could do about it. With a heavy sigh Ichigo accepted the facts; he would live and die alone. No matter how many people he knew and trusted, he would always be alone.<p>

Despite the animalistic want of sleep Ichigo's body craved, his mind kept on wandering, remembering his fight with Sosuke Aizen, the reason for the loss of his shinigami, and hollow, powers. It was a bitter sweet feeling, not having any more powers; he was finally able to live a normal human life, many responsibilities lifted from his weary shoulders. But it also meant he would no longer be able to help his friends or protect them, in turn it was now them protecting him and all the other people of his small town that he once protected. He turned his body so he was now lying on his side, facing his computer desk, without a computer on it. He noticed on the knob of a drawer in his desk, a red ribbon tied to it, just looking at it caused a familiar, warm, comforting laugh that belonged to the girl ring in his head, soothing his tired body, and lulling him back to sleep, and, despite everything, with a smile on his usually scowling face.

After four more decent hours of sleep, the beeping of the alarm clock woke him up, he routinely sat up and let himself fall to the ground as his dad flew over his head and into the wall.

"Good reflexes son, I'm raising you well" he mumbled into the wall, but directed his words to his orange haired son, who was already out of the room.

After showering, eating breakfast, brushing his teeth, and all of his other morning duties, he slung his school bag on his shoulder and exited his household, which was also the local medical center for the town. As he was walking down the grey sidewalk he found himself back at the bridge, the very same bridge where the large gust of wind returned her ribbon, and a girl who could've been her twin sister ran right by him. As Ichigo walked across the bridge, he replayed the scenario, trying to picture himself as a bystander, watching it all play out. He jerked his head away, hit by a sharp, emotional pain, as he imagined the girl with purple hair, run by him. Once Ichigo had crossed the large, concrete and metal bridge, he had a feeling that no matter what came his way this school year, crossing that bridge would be the hardest part of everyday.

Ichigo arrived at school with plenty of time before class started, just like last year he picked the desk next to a window, so he could put his chin in his hand and scowl out the window, but even he never exactly knew what he was looking at, or for, when he looked out the window so routinely. The landscape before him featured a school yard, with some soccer posts, and a baseball diamond. There were plenty of trees, all of them brandishing marvellous green leaves that swayed gently in the breeze. The rising sun gave what few clouds there was a strong pink tint, and the sky was an indistinguishable twilight. There were a few kids walking around the school yard, and some sitting in little groups. He was taken away from his window when someone had come up behind him and gave him a pleasant greeting.

"Good morning Ichigo!" her voice was upbeat and zealous. Ichigo turned around, already knowing who the voice belonged to, it was Orihime Inoue, and she was wearing the Karakura high uniform, a grey short skirt and a plain white dress shirt. She was rather busty, and had long, burnt orange colored hair. Her eyes were a unique silver color.

"Good morning orihime" their tones were polar opposites; Ichigo didn't bother to say anymore. Ever since he lost his shinigami powers he had a lot more free time on his hands, and most of that free time was spent thinking, reflecting, often times brooding. And that was when he remembered her, and since then all he wanted was to see her, and hear her voice, he remembered her laugh, and that was plenty, but he wanted more. And he would never be able to accept the fact that she was gone, he would tell himself that he accepted it, but in truth he never would. Always holding himself responsible for not having the power to keep her alive, the power to stop what she sacrificed herself to put an end to. it tore him apart emotionally, he remembered when she used her power to stop the dimensions from colliding.

_'I'd rather sacrifice myself than have you die ichigo!' she yelled_

Ichigo wanted to jump at her, use his power so she wouldn't of had to, then maybe she would've been here today,

"Um…" Orihime said awkwardly "how was your summer?" she sounded a little nervous

"My summer was quiet for the most part" he wanted to stop there, but he didn't want to seem cold, especially to someone he considered his sister. "How was yours?"

Orihime's face lit up, like she was hoping he would ask, "my summer was amazing, I went on a cruise with Tatsuke, it was so nice, it was one of those HUGE luxury cruise ships, it had a pool on it, a giant dining area, but the food there was so weird, they didn't have any bean paste!" she rambled on "but I also enjoyed the second half of my summer, when you me, Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuke would hang out all the time, go to the mall, the beach, the outdoor diner, I had a great summer"

"Yeah I enjoyed hanging out to" Ichigo replied

"Good morning Orihime, good morning Ichigo" it was a very confident voice coming from behind the two. Ichigo moved his head so he could see past Orihime and Orihime turned right around.

It was Uryu, as expected wearing the high school uniform, but the boy's outfit obviously, grey jeans and a stark white dress shirt. Uryu had straight, chin length raven colored hair that framed his face, and blue eyes.

"Oh, good morning Uryu how was your summer?" Orihime gave Uryu the same zealous greeting she gave Ichigo

"What do you mean 'how was my summer?' I spent half of it with you, Ichigo, and the others, it was great" Uryu's good mood surprised Ichigo; he was usually a lot more serious and stoic.

Nobody except Ichigo noticed Chad follow in after Uryu "hey Chad" Ichigo greeted, chad nodded in response. Orihime was quick to strike up a conversation with the two of them, letting Ichigo finally continue looking out the window, the most noticeable change was the school yard, it was now packed with kids, he also noticed that the sum was higher in the sky, the clouds were no longer tinted pink and the sky was now a light blue.

As the early morning passed Ichigo began hearing more and more voices in the classroom, and the school yard slowly empty as kids rushed into the building, from his view it looked like the school was sucking up all the kids.

When the bell finally rang to tell all kids to hurry to their home rooms Ichigo looked away from the window and towards the front desk, and to his surprise he was in 's class again, not that he minded, she was a great teacher, she gave them half the morning to do homework or study each day. But most kids used that time to talk to their friends. It was time to finally get to go to school like a normal high school kid, no more running off to 'use the washroom' to save the town from a rampant monster only a select few could see.

In the soul society

"We are getting a new third seat, the last one was killed hunting leftover numeros" Toshiro told his lieutenant grimly, Toshiro never knew his previous third seat very well. It was because he was always keeping himself busy doing his and his lieutenant's paperwork. "I need you to get her from the Shino academy; she's graduating early, very, very early" Toshiro felt his feet firmly planted on the ground and a small spark of happiness hit him, he was ecstatic that he had finally started growing, he was almost as tall as Rangiku now.

"HER?" his lieutenant clarified excitedly

"Yes Matsumoto" Toshiro was already feeling sorry for the new third seat, and with that the cherry blonde disappeared from the room using Shunpo, he promised himself that this time around he would make more of an effort to get to know his third seat, not a huge effort, but more so than last time.

"Um whats her name?" she peaked her head in the open doorway

"Kanari Dakuenjeru" and with that his lieutenant was off and on her way.

"Ugh, this sucks" she said to herself "I was only at the academy for three weeks, and I'm already a full-fledged shinigami," she complained

"Hey are you Kanari Dakuenjeru?" she turned to see a taller much more robust female standing next to her. She had long, wavy, cherry blonde hair, and was wearing a thin golden necklace around her neck. Her katana-like Zanpakuto was carried horizontally across her back. Her lieutenants arm band was worn on her sash rather than on her arm. Her eyes were a vivid blue color.

"Yes, that's me, are you the lieutenant of the tenth division?" she asked

"Yes, I am, and we are going to be the best of friends, the Gotei 13 needs more girls! Tell me, do you drink?" the sudden change in the blonde's personality startled Kanari, but she adapted quickly

"No, I'm sorry I don't drink" was her modest reply

"aw, that's too bad" then she went bi-polar again, "but don't worry, I can fix that, trust me, by the end of the week, we'll be drinking buddies" she said happily, with a huge smile on her face.

Kanari wasn't sure if that was a promise she wanted her new superior to keep "so where is the tenth division barracks lieutenant?" she asked, desperately wanting a change in subject.

"Oh, yeah, follow me" she was about to start her Shunpo when she remembered something, and turned to face the younger girl "you do know Shunpo right?"

"Of course"

"then follow me" and without warning she began using flash steps to move at an incredible speed, Kanari easily kept up with her, but she wasn't used to going so slow.

In just a few seconds they reached the barracks "so Kanari, tell me, how do you feel about work?" she asked as they began walking through completely wooden hallways, wood floor, walls, even the roof was polished hardwood. There were slight grooves in the walls and knobs sticking out, making it obvious that they were doors.

Kanari thought out her answer carefully before speaking "work is crucial to the organization of the division, so I take work very seriously, if no one did any work the division would become unorganised and dysfunctional, and it would look bad on the captain, lieutenant, and everyone else in the division, and how are you supposed to be proud of your division if it isn't taken care of? I am proud to be in the tenth division, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make it even better, and I'll do anything to make that happen"

"I see" it was just as Rangiku feared "you view work just like my, our, captain" she let out a disappointed sigh "it's such a shame, someone with a body like yours should be out drinking every night" she was going bipolar again, serious to light hearted "a body like yours Kanari, could get you any guy you wanted, even if your breasts aren't as big as mine, they are certainly larger than Rukia Kuchiki's"

How she could talk about such things so casually, Kanari wasn't sure if she would ever find out, or if she even wanted to know, she felt her face get hot and began feeling very self-conscious, looking down at her feet as they walked. But no matter how much her lieutenant would complement her, she knew that she would never ever compare to the lieutenant.

"Oh Captain!" Toshiro looked up from his paper work to see his lieutenant burst through the door, with a shorter girl in tow. She had silky looking, straight, shoulder length, light brown hair. Her bangs curved to the right, covering the centre, and right parts of her forehead; she had some of her hair right next to her left eye, sometimes a strand or two would blow in front of it from the gentlest of breezes, creating a triangle of exposed forehead above her thin left eyebrow. Her eyes were a very dark blue color, like the ocean at night.

One thing that immediately bothered Toshiro was that she had no spiritual pressure. "Motsumoto, is this the third seat?" as he continued to study the new girl he noticed that she wasn't very tall, she would maybe come up to his chin. It sent another wave of pride through his body, a few months ago she would've been quite a bit taller than him.

"Yes, she is, I'm so happy that another girl is part of the division" she wrapped Kanari into a tight hug, for two large reasons Kanari was obviously uncomfortable.

Toshiro couldn't help but grin at Kanari's face "welcome to the Gotei 13 Dakuenjeru, Motsumoto please help her get comfortable, and start with a, preferably modest, shihakusho" Toshiro knew he would've had to add that or the new girl would wind up in something skimpy, he immediately went back to his ever so important paper work when he dismissed the girls.

"Yes sir" Motsumoto said excitedly "Let's go Kanari!" She grabbed the back of her academy uniform and dragged her out of the room. Motsumoto was always happy, but she seemed even more cheerful now that another girl was in the division, although Toshiro would never admit it to anybody other than himself, he was happy that Motsumoto finally had another girl to talk to in the division, he just hoped that she wouldn't get Kanari into too much trouble. With an inward laugh he once again gave the stacks of paper in front of him his full attention.

* * *

><p>so? did you like it? I said it back at the top but if you enjoyed it please review so I know you did, even one review will be enough for me to post the next Chapter, I'll be happy as long as someone enjoys it, until next time, hoping there will be a next time. See ya 'round.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

thank you for the posotive reviews! makes me feel really good that people are enjoying my writing! and to xJ11Cx: I laughed so much when I read over your review, I don't think I'll go that deep in the love... octogon? I want to try to keep this as simple as possible since it's my first fanfic, and when I thought about the purpose of the guitar, after all everything in the story needs to be there for a reason, I realized it served no purpose in the story, so I took it out of the chapter and will probably take out the part when it was mentioned in chap one.

and real-dreamer I really appreaciate the posotive feed back, and you must be really perceptive to already know where I'm gojng with this, let's see if you thought right!

enough from me, again, review if you like, it's what motivates me to do my best!

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Human world

Ichigo sighed heavily, standing up from his desk and stretching the kinks out of his chiselled body, his efforts earning him some relieving cracks. His room was quite plain, white walls, a light blue colored carpet, black computer desk chair, a white desk, and a white bed with a deep blue comforter and brown doors into his closet. The one light in his room was on the roof, right in the centre of it all.

Ichigo walked over to the window looking out of his room, brooding again, he had done and seen things a regular person couldn't comprehend or imagine, he had been to heaven, which turned out to be NOTHING that any religeon had depicted, and he had been to hell, he had suffered injuries that would've killed a person, but he had gotten back up and won, countless times, but just by looking at him, most people just saw a delinquent. Ichigo's thoughts continued as he scanned the cloudy, grey, and gloomy outdoors remembering all the different things that happened in front of his house over the years, like Orihime's older brother Sora getting carried in, coated in blood and Orihime's high pitched voice. pleading to his dying brother to not leave her here all alone. Ichigo jumped when he saw a girl with purple hair held up in a smooth, somewhat spiky ponytail held up by a yellow ribbon, she had amber eyes, and was wearing a light brown colored shirt with a red tie and a short brown skirt. Ichigo was dumbfounded, unable to believe who was standing on the sidewalk outside his house smiling up at him; he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing clearly, when he looked back, there were only a few leaves being blown by a gust of wind. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore; he was ready to do almost anything to spend even five minutes with Senna. Ichigo was about to collapse on his bed when a sudden surge of energy welled up inside him, his vision was getting blurry and he was having trouble standing, he leaned against the wall for support, as he struggled to retain a normal breathing rhythm as his insides felt like they were getting crushed by this surge of energy. After the most painful five minutes of Ichigo's life passed he let himself slide down the wall, so he was sitting. Just as he was about to become relaxed, a voice he did not miss rang through his mind, startling Ichigo almost as much as when he hallucinated Senna.

_'Guess whose back Kingy?_' it was his hollow, and Ichigo was not happy to hear that voice again. _'Wow you are downright miserable, and this is all over a girl? You humans are so mentally weak'_ the hollow mocked in amusement that his king would allow himself to be so influenced by the absence of one person. And Ichigo was wondering just how much access his hollow had to his mind.

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo said aloud, but he knew his hollow could hear him

_'ZANGETSU is no more'_ the hollow laughed like a maniac, but his tone suggested something that Ichigo was having trouble figuring out.

"What do you mean Zangetsu is gone? So what am I know? A hollow? I can't be a Vizard without shinigami powers"

_'Oh, your powers are here, somewhere, but there's no way you'd be able to reach them in your pathetic state'_ the hollow continued to mock his master

"If I'm in such a pathetic state right now why don't you just take over me?" Ichigo challenged

_'Tch, that's obvious, it's no fun without a decent fight'_ Ichigo could imagine the hollow's crooked smile he must've had on his face when he said that.

Ichigo waited for the hollow to continue speaking, and when he didn't Ichigo decided he needed a breather, he went to the park for a walk. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black windbreaker with a collar.

He noticed Uryu and orihime, sitting on a picnic blanket, working on a science project while munching on some snacks that Uryu must've brought, because Orihime never ate anything that plain, must've also been Orihime's idea to come outside when the sun wasn't even visible. The two noticed Ichigo and waved to him, Ichigo gave a half-hearted wave back and continued down the path, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of the windbreaker, the sky was grey now, full of clouds, it was quite windy to, a big change from last week's sunny weather. The stroll was quiet and peaceful, exactly what Ichigo needed, but of course it was never going to last. he had maybe an hour before his day plummeted.

"Why hello Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo jolted around to face his confronter. He had long auburn hair and a white mask that covered the lower half of his face and stretched out to look like a beak. He was wearing a white shihakusho with black lines embroidering it, Ichigo quickly recognised it as an arrancar's uniform when he saw the hollow hole placed in his stomach.

"What, how can I see you?" Ichigo said, almost to himself

_'Hello? Hollow here, I'm a part of your power, so naturally you would regain some of your spiritual awareness'_ he said it like it was common knowledge, Ichigo clenched his teeth in anger, this is not what he wanted to do today.

"You Ichigo Kurosaki, must die" the arrancar said in a higher pitched voice than you would expect.

"What? I'm not a shinigami anymore!" Ichigo reasoned, still suffering from his sudden shock "all I got is an annoying hollow in my head" it was an aweful excuse, but it was all he could manage in his startled state.

"That doesn't matter to me or my master, my master is looking at every possibility, and if you were to regain your original powers it would be a very large inconvenience, so I was sent to eliminate you to rid him of that possibility" the arrancar explained quite aristocratically.

"tch, well I'm not going without a fight, bring it on" Ichigo put up his fists, something that felt beyond stupid to him, since he was used to holding an elegantly shaped cleaver the size of his body when going up against an arrancar.

The arrancar spared him no words of sympathy, just leapt towards the high school student. They spent what felt like a short 20 minutes trading blow for blow, Ichigo constantly having the upper hand, while he would get hit from time to time, he was dodging or parrying a considerable amount of the arrancars would be hits, But Ichigo being out of practice fighting arrancars made a huge mistake. After dodging a punch he grabbed the arrancars arm and tried to snap it backwards over his leg. Only to get the worst Charlie horse a human could possibly receive. But the arrancar did yell in pain.

"You stupid boy, you sprained my arm!"

Ichigo was covered in bruises and his mouth was bleeding a little, and he might've had a broken rib. But he was better looking than the auburn haired arrancar, who had at least 4 broken ribs, a sprained arm and a plethora of bruises all over his face and many more hidden under his uniform.

"I'm done toying around with you, pest" with his good arm he unsheathed his sword, and right on cue Ichigo lost his breath, how was he supposed to go up against an armed arrancar bare handed? Not being a soul he was already beyond exhausted from the last bout.

_'Looks like you're stuck in a corner huh Kingy?'_ the hollow inside Ichigo teased, but his underlying tone was genuine worry and fear for his host, and there was nothing the hollow could do to help other than watch.

_'Where is Zangetsu!'_ Ichigo yelled to the hollow in his head, the arrancar was rambling about something, but Ichigo didn't care enough to listen, he needed Zangetsu, and he needed him now.

It was now pitch black out, there were no clouds in the sky and the fist fight took them off the path and into a hidden clearing that was blocked from view by an oval shaped wall of trees, the only light came from the moon and stars, a light gust of wind made the grass sway, imitating small waves.

_'I told you Kingy, ZANGETSU is gone'_ Ichigo was tired of this, the hollow was playing games with him when his life was on the line, and if his life was on the line so was the hollow's, but he seemed so nonchalant about the whole situation now, what change did ichigo not notice that altered the hollow's mood?

_'God damn it you basterd where the hell is Zangetsu!'_ Ichigo snapped at the hollow, he was out of patience and the arrancar was wrapping up his speech.

_'I told you he's gone!'_ the hollow snapped back, 'he's gone' the hollow used a very realistic fake sad tone.

Ichigo sighed _'then is there anything you can do to help me?'_ before the hollow had a chance to respond the arrancar had used a sonido and appeared right in front of Ichigo's face and swung his sword across Ichigo's chest, but because Ichigo had barely managed to jump back, the slash did not go nearly as deep as it was supposed to, in turn the large cut was maybe only half an inch deep, and despite that it still drew a lot of blood.

Ichigo struggled to stay standing, but managed, and lucky for Ichigo the self-absorbed arrancar appeared to be starting another speech, taking advantage of this Ichigo spoke into his mind again, talking to the hollow, but before he could utter a single word, he felt a sword run through him, he felt a rush of blood run up his throat and out of his mouth. Ichigo had been run through plenty of times, but this was the first time it happened to him as a human, and it was plenty more devastating than when he was a soul.

Everything was happening in slow motion, but his hollow's voice spoke in real time , he first whistled before speaking_ 'that looks like it hurt'_ what an understatement.

Heuco Mundo

there The three surviving Espada, and two important numeros, one was absent at the moment, playing what could possibly be a very crucail role in their plan. the other four sat around the former meeting hall table, they were all understandably quiet, they were about to pull something that could easily get them all killed, and could just as easily go better than they could possibly imagine.

"Are all the pawns ready?" one of the quieter espada asked, he couldn't say he was looking forward to it, but he was in debt to Aizen, in a way he never would've expected.

"Yes sir" was the full masked espada replied, knowing who the question was directed at.

"I am so stoked, let's get going already" he jumped from his bland white chair and smashed his fists on the table.

"Patience, we have to wait for the right time" the blonde espada scolded

"Tch, but he said they're ready, what more do we have to wait for?" his emphatic and irate voice echoed multiple times in the huge, poorly lit, and white room.

"sit back down trash, the full extent of the plan is to much for you to understand"

He stood there, quietly for a second, then relunctantly sat back down, letting himself crash in his chair.

"how many are in waiting?" the blonde one asked again, after an awkward silence

"approximately thirteen thousand, there would be more, but you insisted on me joining you here maim" the arrancar with the full bullhead mask replied dutifully.

"that's more than enough, I apologise for making you wait Grimmjow, I was mistaken, we may make our way now" she stood up and began walking out the door. The black haired espada took his time getting up and following his 'comrades'.

* * *

><p>well there's chapter two, review if you like! I hope it was as good as my last chapter. I gave you two cliffhangers there though, I apologise if you aren't a big fan of them. is Ichigo going to die? what are the espada and that other (hopefully) mysterious arrancar planning?<p>

now I have a few ideas floating in my head for chap 3 regarding ichigo, I know for sure that uryu will be the one who saves/attempts to save ichigo, but should there be a fight scene? or should Uryu kill off the arrancar quickly and get Ichigo to a hospital or something? or should ichigo's will to live bring back his powers and He kills off the arrancar? OR should Ichigo die and become 100% soul? send me your thoughts through a review, and I will take them all into consideration.

Random note of the day, i am enjoying a very refreshing glass of milk as I type this. hoping there will be a next time, see ya 'round!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three, and thank you for the help xJ11Cx! I laughed again when I read the part of your review when you called the Auburn arrancar 'a pathetic excuse for an arrancar'. I guess i did play up Ichigo's hand-to-hand fighting skills a bit much huh?

This chapter was a little more difficult to write, I'm learning that I am very prone to getting writer's block. but a new idea relating to Aizen is forming up in my head because I think I may have rushed something by accident but may be able to make it work to my advantage, still not 100% sure though, I'm also thinking about how far I should take the AU thing, I don't want to warp to much.

Not a lot of important things are going to happen in this chapter, so it might be a tad boring, okay probably very boring, but please bear with me.

but I must inform you all of something incredibly tragic... I don't own Bleach...

anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter! please review if you like it, I am open to any constructive critisism!

* * *

><p>Uryu and Orihime had just finished their project for biology class, they were walking back to their own houses together in silence, seeing the four way up ahead of them where they would go their separate ways until school tomorrow morning, the night air was crisp, but not cold, there was an occasional breeze that would make the hair on Uryu's exposed arms stand on edge and give him goose bumps. The night sky was cloudless, giving well deserved screen time to the substantial syndicate of stars coating the navy blue night sky, but no star compared to them moon that glowed a shade of strikingly saturated orange, a harvest moon that was almost the same shade as Ichigo's hair.<p>

The only noises in the neighbourhood were the quiet footsteps of the two classmates, tapping in rhythm. It would've been a perfect end to a decent day if they hadn't sensed the presence of a long forgotten foe, Uryu almost dropped the project he was so surprised.

"Orihime do you sense that?" the seriousness of his tone was very intense, even for him,

Orihime looked up into the sky, searching for the pressure that Uryu was feeling, and jumped in disbelief as she realized what it belonged to, she just nodded in response to the bespectacled Quincey. Not wasting anytime, Uryu wrapped his one free hand around Orihime's curvaceous waist and used Hirenkyaku to quickly arrive at the outskirts of the area where they sensed the spiritual pressure of a breed of hollow no one ever wanted the displeasure of sensing.

Uryu's suspicions were confirmed, it was indeed an arrancar, a very, very weak arrancar. Uryu and orihime were hiding in the shade of some trees, the arrancar had a beak shaped hollow mask fragment, covering his cheeks, nose, mouth and chin, leaving his eyes exposed, his uniform was standard, almost no customizations made other than the lack of a collar. He seemed to be ranting about something, and Ichigo appeared to be zoned out, and was covered in bruises and had some blood near his mouth. Before Uryu or Orihime could run out to help their helpless friend Uryu saw the arrancar use a pathetic excuse for a sonido and impale Ichigo, sending large amounts of blood shoot out of the exit wound like bullets at the nearby trees, and more blood torpedo from his mouth, the arrancar moved his head so he wouldn't get blood on his face. Uryu just let his jaw drop, not sure how to react to what he just saw, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Orihime's deafening scream was almost incoherent as he watched Ichigo's body limply fall over, his chest expanding and contracting uncontrollably, his body trying to adapt to the sudden narrow hole in his chest and the sudden loss of blood. Although, being perceptive he noticed that the life didn't leave Ichigo's eyes, so the wound wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. When Uryu's view of Ichigo was blocked by Orihime running over to the fallen veteran he regained his senses in a snap and formed his pinnacle shaped Quincey bow of blue Raishi.

"well, well, well" the arrancar started as Uryu used his Quincey flash step variant to rush to Ichigo's side, his glare piercing the confident arrancar, just by looking at him, Uryu knew he was probably the weakest arrancar Aizen ever made. He looked pretty battered, he even noticed a small fracture on the end of his mask, and his right arm was obviously sprained. "It appears you are to l-"the arrancar stopped speaking when he noticed a bright orange light surround the severely injured Ichigo. "What?" was all he could manage as he saw the wound closing at an incredible speed.

Uryu let loose a thin, blue arrow right at the arrancar, piercing his right eye, he purposely shot it with little force so it wouldn't be lethal, an arrancar like this wouldn't stand a chance against a shinigami, and he knew it would be only a matter of time until an arrancar hunting squad would show up and kill it.

"Aaauuugh, gods damn it!" he clutched his right eye as blood trickled through his fingers

"leave now, you wouldn't stand a chance against a Quincey" Uryu said, prepping another arrow lightly, keeping his gaze on the arrancar, he let his hold on the arrow slip and the arrow planted itself in the arrancar's foot, he cringed in pain and let a small grunt escape his mouth.

Although the auburn haired arrancar was young, he knew when he was beat, but it wouldn't matter if he died here or not, Grimmjow would kill him when he went back to Heuco Mundo with news that he failed killing the orange haired boy, who was now standing and lowering resentfully at the arrancar, he would be killed. So instead of creating a garganta, he inwardly grinned and flicked the blood off of his Zanpakuto.

"I'm not leaving until Ichigo has died by my hands!"

Uryu was hoping he wouldn't have to use lethal force, but he was left with no choice, Uryu fully brought back an arrow of his pentacle shaped Raishi bow as the arrancar began releasing his Zanpakuto, he released the arrow and it decimated the arrancar's head, he fell over like a marionette doll that had its strings cut. Uryu let out a sigh, grateful it was over, he hated arrancars, and some of them were absolutely psychotic.

"Thanks for the save, Uryu and Orihime" Ichigo said rubbing the part of his chest the sword perforated.

"You're welcome Ichigo" she still sounded a little upset from witnessing Ichigo get gravely wounded.

"Don't mention it," that was the only casual thing Uryu was going to say, now he had to 'talk' some sense into his thick headed friend. "But what the hell were you thinking fighting an arrancar! Are you insane! Do you have a death wish!"

Ichigo was sent aback by the sudden shouted, but didn't hesitate to shout right back "what was I supposed to do run and have him impale me from behind! Or blow me up with a cero!"

Those were some good points Ichigo made, but Uryu's pride got the best of him, he wasn't going to back down to a shinigami, former or current "if you could hold your ground to the point where he drew his sword you could undoubtedly avoid his ceros and sword lunges!" He hated complementing Ichigo, but it was the only counter argument he could make.

"Yeah" Ichigo agreed sarcastically "then have him sonido in front of me _then _get impaled!" both boys saw Orihime cringe at Ichigo's statement and silently agreed to save the rest for tomorrow. "Let's get going" Ichigo said blankly "and thanks again you two"

Soul Society

Kanari was on the roof of the barracks, folding paper air planes and throwing them, watching them glide through the air, she was unbelievably bored, she thought being a shinigami would be much more exciting, and it didn't help that Captain Hitsugaya was incredibly independent. After watching the last plane hit the ground, she reached over for another piece of loose leaf, but was startled when she felt hard, warm, clay tile. She let a frown curve on her lips, disappointed. She let out a long heavy sigh and cupped her chin with one hand and put her elbow on her leg, and stared off into the distance, she was so bored she was starting to get angry. What was she going to do now? She definitely wanted to stay away from Rangiku, the last few days with her and the rest of the SWA had been _interesting_ per say, and she witnessed things that scarred her for a very long time, life was definitely a possibility, but she was trying to be optimistic. And that alcoholic drink, Sake Rangiku called it, was disgusting, incredibly bitter, and Kanari was not a fan of bitter. She was snapped out of her trance as she felt Rangiku and some other SWA member's spiritual pressures getting suspiciously close to her, to sat up and looked around below her, scanning the ground, she saw a blonde head look up and point, the figure began jumping, getting the attention of the other people with her, it was definitely Rangiku, "aw CRAP!" Kanari said to herself, pulling back so she was out of sight, she began using Shunpo to get as far away from her previous location, the roof of the tenth division barracks. There was no way they could've told it was her for sure from so far away, so she could tell Rangiku that she was never there and she wouldn't be able to prove it. On the contrary though there weren't a lot of shinigami with light brown hair like hers, which could be a problem if Rangiku were to call her on this event later.

Kanari decided she would wait until the time came, she landed on a building, she wasn't sure which one though, and they all looked the same when you compared them by the appearance of their roofs. She gracefully dropped from the roof and dived into a window, hoping to confuse her SWA hunters. But she was struck stone cold when she realized which room she was in, she slowly moved her head to the left and met the surprised gaze of sixth division captain Byakuya Kuchiki, he had long black hair, it was intricately held up by expensive hair pieces signifying his nobility. His shihakusho was unchanged but he did wear a silver scarf that was worth more than Kanari could hope to earn in her lifetime as a shinigami.

"Third seat Dakuenjeru" he said flatly

Kanari hated being addressed by her last name, "yes?" she asked after a quick gulp,

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Umm, well I, you see Captain" she started, looking around the incredibly organised office.

When she heard a stampede of footsteps getting closer at a rapid speed, both Kanari listened to the noise with interest, but they were both surprised when Captain Kuchiki's door swung open to reveal Rangiku, a nervous Momo, and a small, pink haired Yachiru standing in the doorway.

"We finally found you Kanari!" Rangiku announced "we've been looking for you everywhere; we have something we want to talk to you about"

Kanari wanted to jump right back out that window behind her, but her more adventurous and curious side wanted to know what they wanted to talk about, at least she was hoping that they really did just want to talk. She let herself get grabbed and dragged away by the three members of the SWA. On her way out of the room she apologised for disturbing Captain Kuchiki, who just nodded and returned to the paperwork, what is with all the captains and paperwork?

Once the three were back at the tenth division barracks, sitting on some grass Rangiku was the first to speak up, but as she was opening her mouth to speak, her jaw just hung open, after a few awkward seconds, everyone looked at where her eyes were, and were disquieted at what they saw, there was at least fifty huge black rips in the sky, all of them had people with skulls for heads wearing a sleek white outfit with black stripes creating various designs on the outfits, all the designs were unique, and some designs were much more complicated than others. But in one Garganta stood only 4 people, who were also wearing the white outfits, but only three of them had personalized outfits. There was a person with a bull shaped skull on his face, a blonde girl with a jaw bone mask fragment covering her mouth, she had short blonde hair but three long braids, there was a man with blue hair and half a jaw bone mask fragment, and a pale skinned man with black hair and half of a horned helmet as a mask fragment.

"What are all of those?" Kanari asked

"A-arrancars" Rangiku replied

"There's so many" Momo said quietly, staring at the sky with despair.

"Kenny's going to love this" said an ironically happy Yachiru.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! please review telling me so if you did!<p>

I knid of took advantage of the AU thing and brought Ulquiorra back, i hope you all don't mind. But in all honesty, who DOESN'T like Ulquiorra? I mean come on.

I'm also thinking of giving Ichigo his powers back in one of the next two chapters should it be next, or chap five? and should he get his original powers back? like the powers before his fight with Aizen? or should he get his powers back but with the fullbring influence (that would be taking advantage of AU I think) or something that I thought of just now, he gets his powers back, but his powers from after the Dungai training! and how should he get them back anyway?

Also, when and how should I bring Senna back in? I did make her the other main character, I'm beginning to think I should change the main characters to ichigo and Toshiro, or just ichigo, any thoughts on that?

I'm really not the most creative person so that's why I ask you readers for suggestions and Ideas, so please review with what you think and any constructive critisism!

random note of the day, I sprained my ankle playing FLAG football! epic fail, I will have lots of time to type up chapters now. until next time readers, see ya 'round.


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter four everybody, not sure if you're annoyed at the lack of Senna and that ichigo is still powerrless. It's just that I have read so many Fics where everything is so _rushed. _so i'm working hard to make sure that it isn't so rushed, am I doing a good job? I hope this chapter can compare to my earlier ones, I've heard they aren't as bad as I thought they were, this chapter has much more violence, but not exactly fight sequences, but i can garentee that the next chapter will have a few one on one fight sequences, and I would appreaciate any tips on writing fight sequences in the reviews :) really, I am very scared I'll screw up the fight sequences next chap SO PLEASE REVIEW WITH SOME TIPS, I'LL EVEN TAKE ONE TIP .

to my constant reviewer xJ11Cx: the skull headed arrancars are there for a very good reason that isn't contradictory (if thats a word) you'll find out why when you read the chapter :) and don't worry about taking a while, theres more to life than reading fan fics, whether its a good thing or a bad thing I have yet to decide XD, and I would've had to give you credit or it would be stealing, no need for thanks. and Senna being involved with Ichigo's power regain is a very good idea, and it would prevent Ichigo from regaining his powers after the dungai training (which I am very tempted to do but know I shouldn't, the protag can't be to beastly or it takes away from the challenge, or something like that, i'm still new to writing) 'cause she was dead when the fight with Aizen was going on.

enough from me, hopefull you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was leaving school after another long day of classes, it was pretty cloudy, but the sun was still shining and giving the outdoors pleasant warmth. He was walking on the sidewalk, to his left was a pretty busy road, and to his right were moderately sized buildings, varying in pale colors, walking by here reminded him of the time when he was first a substitute shinigami, freaking out at his, back then, ridiculous outfit in public, before he learned that nobody could see him nor hear him. He was relieved to have finally remembered something pleasant, but the relief was cut short when he realized that not only would he never see Senna again, he would never see Rukia, Renji, or any of the other shinigami he met and grew even somewhat close to either.<p>

'_God, when did you become such a downer, Why don't you die your hair black while you're at it?' _the hollow teased with a snicker of amusement.

Before Ichigo could retort he heard Uryu and Orihime call his name, he turned around and saw Uryu, Orihime and Chad running up to him, all still wearing their bland school uniforms.

"Ichigo" Uryu started "Orihime, Chad, and I were talking a while ago, and we all decided whether you want to or not, we should try again to get your powers back" he said sternly.

Ichigo looked at the Quincey blankly, when he didn't speak Uryu spoke up again "if you were attacked by another arrancar none of us could guarantee your safety, and there is no way in hell you will EVER meet another arrancar you can fight toe-to-toe with, so don't even think of arguing" Ichigo stopped listening, he knew that there was no way out of this, and in all honesty he was fully expecting something similar to this, just not so soon.

When he no longer heard Uryu's voice he faced his blue eyes again, "so what were you planning?"

"we were going to take you to Urahara's and hope he knew a way" orihime said before Uryu could speak

When they got to Urahara's back alley 'candy' shop, they walked inside the dark room that was for regular people to see, there were no lights, the only things in the room was two shelves lined with different assortments of candy and a desk with a chash register on it. Uryu walked behind that desk and slid open the wall, flushing the room with bright light and exposing the living quarters of Urahara and the rest of his group.

"Hello, Urahara?" Uryu called

"Urahara" Orihime did the same after Uryu got no response.

"Sorry you guys, but Urahara isn't here" it was a short blonde girl with bright blue eyes, she was wearing a pink, fur trimmed coat, and a bird cape colored black and red boots.

"Really, Where is he?" Ichigo asked, recognising the girl as Ririn, the bount detecting mod soul. When she saw Ichigo her face went from her casual look to complete happiness,

"Oh, Ichigo, It's been such a long time since I saw you! how are you? are you stronger? I heard you beat that evil man Aizen and then" she remembered the tragic news "you lost your powers" she said a little saddened

"Yeah" Ichigo confirmed sulking.

"Kisuke, Yoruichi, Jinta, and Ururu all went to the soul society" said a man in glasses with a thin moustache and two-toned hair, black on the right and yellow hair on the left. He was wearing a multi colored suit and black tie.

Apparently Orihime didn't hear a word he said because the first thing she did was yell his name and jump at him in a hug.

"It is nice to see you too Miss Inoue" he said sheepishly, accepting her hug out of kindness.

"So why are they all in the soul society Kurodo?" asked a curious Uryu.

"arrancars" everyone turned their heads to the left, startled that they didn't see the quiet Noba earlier, he had the appearance of a ninja, his zippered mask open, revealing aqua-blue eyes and soft red hair, he was wearing the same fur coat he did when he was assisting with the capture of the bounts that seemed life time's ago to Ichigo.

"Arrancars?" Chad asked, nodding at his old partner, who nodded back, the two suited eachother perfectly because of their shy and quiet natures.

"yeah, a shinigami came by a while ago, he said that they needed their help, he even got the Vizards to help to, apparently there's multiple armies of arrancars attacking the soul society, it must've gotten pretty bad for the Head captain to call on the Vizards" Ririn explained.

"Then we're going to" Uryu stated, not waiting for anyone to object "let's go" from Uryu's sudden change in behaviour Ichigo figured since his absence that Uryu has become the leader of the impromptu hollow hunting assemblage.

Uryu certainly didn't want to, help the shinigami, but he felt like he should, Urahara had done so much for him and the others that he felt like he owed it to the blonde man to fight at his side.

"We will get the syenkimone open for you fo- I mean three" Ririn quickly corrected herself, still not used to being around Ichigo without his powers, his vast, incomparable powers.

Ichigo looked away, feeling useless, especially when something so big was going on, Renji and Rukia were fighting for their lives as they talked right now, they could've been fighting while he was writing notes in social studies.

"Ichigo" he looked over to the raven haired Quincey, who was clearly already in battle mode "stay here with Ririn Kurodo and Noba" it wasn't a suggestion,

Chad and Uryu entered the glowing white portal bordered by Japanese sliding doors, Orihime wanted to say something to Ichigo before she left, but knew it would only make him feel worse, so with a last meaningful glance she too went to the soul society, to do what she could for the injured.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo" Ririn said sympathetically, she saw him just staring at the place where the syenkimone once stood. She knew how many people in the soul society he knew and cared for, now his high school friends where there to, and there was nothing he could do to help.

"this must be hard for you Mr. Kurosaki, please, lets sit down and have some tea, maybe it will help" Kurodo suggested "Noba?" the two knew eachother well enough that Noba knew what he was asking.

"on it" is all he said as he disappeared from the wall he was leaning on the whole time to fetch the tea.

Kurodo, Ririn and Ichigo went into another room where a small table was in the center.

In the Soul Society

"552" Kisuke said with another slash of Benihime, his Zanpakuto

"569" Yuroichi said as her Shunpo disintegrated another skull headed grunt, "you better hurry up Kisuke," she said with a smirk. Kisuke and his long-time friend Yuroichi were in what was left of the vast garden area of the Kuchiki manor, killing the grunts with relative ease alongside many other shinigami.

"Please, I'm letting you have those ones" he joked, making an excuse for the lacking number of casualties by his blade. He went for a decapitation only to have Yoruichi kick off its head. "Hey come on that's cheating!" Kisuke Urahara disappointedly accused.

"We're fighting a war here, there are no rules" Yoruichi reminded

"Then whats the point of our game?" He asked as he chopped another in half.

"hello Kisuke" uryu said, interrupting their game, he had his large, pentacle shaped bow on his right hand, it was much more powerful in the soul society because of all the extra raishi everywhere.

"Uryu?" Yoruichi and Kisuke said at the same time

"are chad and orihime with you?" yoroichi asked

"yes, Chads protecting Orihime while she heals the wounded" Uryu Informed

"wait, how did you even know this was happening?" Kisuke asked, although he never said anything, it was blatently obvious he was relieved by Uryu's news concerning the burnt orange haired girl.

"we went to your shop to get advice on how to restore Ichigo's powers, he was attacked by an arrancar recently, but when we got there we were informed of the goings on here and came to do our part" uryu explained, taking out hoards of grunts with his 1200 arrows per second stream, now multiplied in power because of the raishi rich surroundings.

"Ichigo was attacked by an arrancar?" Kisuke said surprised "is he alright?"

"He's fine thanks to Orihime" Uryu reassured the two, they were his mentors after all.

"good to hear, now let's focus you two" Yoruichi said, getting back to the gruesome business at hand, her words were barely audible above the noise of sword clashes, pierced flesh and screams of anguish.

"OH YEAH, THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" screamed a blood thirsty Kenpachi, fighting alongside Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were enjoying themselves just as much as their captain. Kenpachi had liberty spike styled black hair, each tipped with a bell, he was also a black eye patch.

"you get 'em Kenny!" yelled his small pink haired lieutenant from his shoulders.

"man, I am living the dream!" screamed Ikkaku, he wore a standard shihakusho, he was bald but had red markings on the sides of his eyes, he had a maniac smile while using his Naginata-like shiekia, tearing apart the Starkk white grunts.

"these things are certainly ugly, those skull masks hold no physical appeal once or ever, it is a pleasure to kill them" said Yumichika, who got his enjoyment of this in a completely different manner than his two close comrades. He had raven colored hair that was chin length, his shihakusho was standard but had an orange piece of fabric on his shoulders, his left eye and brow was tipped with fake bird feathers.

They were fighting in the ruins of the eleventh division dorm building, fighting their way through collapsing hallways and stair wells, not really intentionally heading in any direction, just going where ever the sudden intruders were coming from.

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Kanari got separated from the other girls, well Yachiru dashed off somewhere, so they got separated and ditched.

"Rangiku!" Kanari started, deflecting a swing and impaling a bland white skull headed enemy "what are these things?"

"these are arrancars" Rangiku said quickly, as Heineko tore apart multiple skull headed arrancar.

"do they all look the same? Every one of them look the same except for the clothe patterns" Kanari managed in one breath, graceful jumping around the sword of an arrancar then slicing her katana clean through the skull head.

"not usually, this is the first time I've seen an arrancar with a full mask" she answered, they were still in the tenth divison garden, surrounded by maybe one hundred of these arrancar look-alikes, although neither of the two thought about it, they knew in the back of their heads they were slowly getting over run, and closed in, every couple minutes they would be forced to take a step back, getting nearer to each other. Things were not looking good for the two female shinigami.

Eventually they were back to back, fighting relentlessly for their lives, their animalistic want to live was slowly letting instinct take over their practical training. Kanari screamed in pain as she was given decent cuts on her right and left shoulder,

"Kanari!" Rangiku yelled, she looked over her shoulder and saw the cuts in her shoulders, exposed by the torn fabric, her worry was a fatal mistake, as she took a half second to check up on her friend she was impaled in the stomach.

As she began falling, she saw more blades closing in on her, but just before they came in contact with Rangiku and Kanari, they both felt a cold that was to bitter for that before your death.

"Guncho Tsurara!" they both heard their captain's voice above the noises of all the fights going on in the seireitei.

The two helpless and injured girls watched as daggers of ice flew at the remaining arrancars that were about to mercilessly carve them up.

"are you two alright?" Toshiro asked as he approached them, brandishing a katana with an 8 pointed star tsuba.

"I'm okay" Kanari said, not wanting to look weak in front of her captain, she wanted his respect, and she could tell someone like Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't respect someone who was incompetent on the battlefield.

Toshiro inspected her injuries, two deep cuts in both shoulders, and they didn't look like they were going to stop bleeding anytime soon. "we are getting you to Inoue, I saw her a few minutes ago she couldn't have gone far" he knew from the absence of Motsumoto's yapping that she was seriously injured, he picked her up gently and held her bridal style, kind of, the height difference made it look a little awkward but it wasn't important at the time "do your best to keep up with me Dakuenjeru"

sha hated people calling her by her last name, she was curious as to how he was even able to pernounce it correctly, even she had trouble with it often and it was HER name, but she loyally followed without a word, cringing from the pain in both her shoulders, that was the first time she had ever been cut by a sword. and it was something she never wanted to feel again, but knew that she would again enventually.

"Zabimaru!" yelled the crimson haired shinigami, his hair was held up in a spiky ponytail, maiking his head resemble a pineapple, he was wearing some very expensive looking shades on his forehead, covering his tribal tattoos. His whip like shiekia tore through 5 different identical looking skull headed arrancars before reforming to a sword at Renji's mental command. He was about to release it again before a wave of pink massacred them. He turned to his captain Aggravated, he was just sitting on a chair, enjoying a cup of tea as he mentally controlled his shiekia, ripping arrancars apart, it was not fair at all.

"Those were mine captain!" he yelled angrily, but his anger grew into a full on, pissed off mood when his captain didn't reply. But he also learned from his captain that the best thing to do when your mad, wasn't to yell at someone, so he turned his attention back to the arrancars, and began hacking away at the ones his captain obviously missed so Renji would have something to kill.

"Rudbornn, your subordinates are much stronger than you told us earlier" Harribel noted, watching the war ensue from high in the sky, as the arrancar wearing a bull skull mask used his resurrection to spawn more and more human skull headed arrancars. the Seireitei was almost unrecognisable, there was only a select few number of buildings that haven't fallen down, fires were widespread, and the music of war, sword clashes, and screams of pian and death, was all one could hear. from the sky it was obvious who had the upper hand, and Harribel liked what she saw.

"I downplayed it in case things didn't turn out the way we had hoped, how much longer do you think it will take Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to finish the job?" Rudbornn replied

"Knowing Grimmjow" Harribel started "it could still be a while," she looked down, trying to hide her obvious annoyance at the fight addicted sixth espada. When she looked back up she wasn't surprised to see the head captain standing in front of the two of them. She was secretly thrilled at his arrival, she had wanted to avenge the death of her faithful fraccion for so long, and she was finally given a chance, suddenly, she was hoping Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would take their time.

Aizen couldn't stop his malicious smile from curving his lips, he knew the survivors would bust him out of this hell hole, but in all honesty, he could've broken out a very long time ago, he had undone his locks months ago, when he was out he had used his Zanpakuto to make it look like he was there while he was in a secret underground lab he himself built, vigorously working on the hogyoku's successor, and it was coming along better than he expected, his grin widened as he heard footsteps getting louder, once he was free, the war above him would escalate one million fold, if he was as rusty as he thought he would be.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, yeah the arrancar Rudbornn Chelute is a real character not my OC, just wanted to say that because he isn't one of the more well know arrancars, Chad, Rukia,a nd Renji fought against him while ichigo raced up the tower to save orihime, then Rudbornn got wasted by a HUGE and pissed off Yammy, the wiki says his fate is unknown, so I decided he survived for the sake of the story :) anyway Please review if you liked it, have any constructive critisizm, or any tips on how to write a fight sequence, because that is making me very nervous, I'm worried I'll screw it up horribly.<p>

I made my first poll! if you have the time I would appreciate if you went and checked it out, see if it works or not, could somebody PM me if it doesn't work? thanks!

Random note of the day, my friend showed me a funny youtube series, the Epic Rap Battles of History, it's pretty funny but has a lot of swears, just a warning if you choose to search it up, they are really funny though, there's 13 of them, my favorite would be 12, versus William Shakespeare :D

until next chapter, see ya round!

**_UPDATE _**

chapter 5 is coming, but is taking much longer than I had first thought, I'm trying to make sure it is as good as possible, and writing a fighting sequence is proving to be a much harder challenge than i had first thought . but don't worry, I'm writing the next chapter, I haven't forgotten about you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

well, here is chapter 5, sorry for the long wait, it was so hard to write, I couldn't keep track of the amount of times I scrapped the chapter and rewrote it . this is by far the longest chapter yet, and most likely the worst chapter so far . this was my first time writing a fight sequences so please give me some constructive critisizm in the reviews so I can improve on writing them, I will probably make a lot of edits to this chapter after I upload it, so sorry of any inconviences it may cause you. oh and also review if you like it :D your praise motivates me :D oh and a very smart man named Tite Kubo owns Bleach, unfortunately I am not that smart man :(

**and to xJ11Cx**

thank you for your tip! it really helped, I tried really hard to add as much detail as possible without over doing it like in your example, I hope i did a good job.

and now to everybody: read on!

* * *

><p>"How much longer Inoue?" an impatient Captain Hitsugaya asked, easily keeping the arrancars with human skull heads at a safe distance with the help of Chad, a dark skinned teenager with full bring powers, Toshiro. able to easily fend off the intruders and think about other, less important, things simultaneously he wondered if Chad could see out of the one eye covered by his long, curly brown bangs.<p>

The young girl still wearing her high school clothes was using her unique 'healing' powers to reverse the injuries that Toshiro's lieutenant and 3rd seat had received during combat. "Not much longer, Motsumoto's injuries were far worse than I thought, only another minute Captain Hitsugaya" she assured him, holding her hands on the bright orange light enveloping the two injured women. Who lied down on the uneven stone ground.

Captain Hitsugaya could've lived with another minute, until he saw who was making their way towards them.

"Inoue, we don't have a minute, HURRY!" the Captain shouted

She was startled by his tone but quickly recovered "Right!"

Toshiro watched as an arrancar with black hair and pale white skin and an arrancar with blue hair casually walked over, 20 feet away from Toshiro and Chad, their presence caused all the grunts to wander off.

"You two are supposed to be dead" Hitsugaya accused, pointing his sword,

"Tch, a lowly shinigami, kill ME?" the blue haired one mused "please, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the sixth espada, nobody can kill me!" he screamed, letting his spiritual pressure flood the area.

Toshiro waited for the black haired arrancar to say something, but all he did was stare past him, he would've looked to see what he was staring at, but if he did the blue haired one, Grimmjow, would undoubtedly put a quick end to him.

"Does that mean we are fighting you two?" Hitsugaya asked, raising his Zanpakuto to a battle position, and Chad got his black and red arm raised to fire an 'el directo' as he called it. There was an odd silence in the ruined pathway, the orange, clay tiled roofs almost stripped bear, the walls crumbled down and holes everywhere, noises of other fights ringing in the air as the captain waited for his answer.

"HELL YEAH!" and Grimmjow charged with a smile that reminded Toshiro of Kenpachi's.

Back in Aizen's underground cell, his grin was growing as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer, and when the two figures became visible in his vast underground jail cell, his grin grew exponentially.

"Are you sure about this Ukitake?" asked the laid back voice of Shunsui "this seems a little cruel; I mean the man's defenseless"

"Hello Captains, shouldn't you be out assisting with the war?" Sosuke asked conversationally

"We're here to put an end to this war" said the white haired Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth division

"And just how are you going to do that by visiting me down here?" he asked politely, Sosuke was playing them like fiddles.

"Like this!" Ukitake began to swing his blade towards Sosuke's neck, but was bewildered to feel it blocked by a pitch black daito.

They eyes of Shunsui and Ukitake doubled in size when they saw who was holding the sword, the hand holding the sword had a black glove on it, and a chain on the end wrapped up his sleeveless arm unnaturally, he had medium-long orange hair and his overcoat had a very long v-neck.

"Ichigo" shunsui started in disbelief

"Kurosaki" Ukitake finished, sharing his long time partner's disbelief

Sosuke grinned, everything was falling in place smoother than he had thought, "How nice of you to show up Ichigo"

Buck up above the Sairaitai, Harribel was fighting against the captain commander zealously,

"LA GOTA!" yelled the blonde female espada, the elderly shinigami set his sword ablaze and the high pressure water blast evaporated before making contact, Harribel grunted in annoyance, just how strong was this man?

"this is pointless hollow, the fires of Ryujin Jakka will evaporate everything you throw at me, you cannot win" Teir Harribel, in her exceedingly revealing resurrection consisting a very short black skirt reinforced by hollow bone, a bra of hollow bone, hollow bone spaulders, gloves and knee high boots, was visibly shaken when she realized that he was right, again she was wishing that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra weren't taking their time.

"Rudbornn!" she yelled, hoping she didn't have to say anymore

The arrancar with the branches of hollow bones sticking out from his back, each one ending in a human skull nodded back to her, and started spawning more of the human skull headed arrancars, who lunged vigorously at Yamamoto, while he was effortlessly slicing them up, the speed at which they were coming was beginning to cloud his vision of the two much stronger arrancars, seeing her chance Teir charged the elder, holding her fin-like weapon attached to hand, ready to strike, but she was expertly blocked by the captain commander, who thrusted forward just slightly but with enough force to send the grunts flying, and pushing Harribel back a considerable distance. "Did you really think that was going to work on me youngsters?" he taunted, still hunched over, giving the false appearance of a frail old man,

"How much longer do you think the others will be Harribel?" Rudbornn asked through his bull skull

Teir heard Grimmjow's yelling directly below them, and looked down to see him and Ulquiorra fighting the same young shinigami that once killed her and a darker skinned boy with two of the strangest arms she had ever seen, and that was saying something. "Quite a while Rudbornn" she replied irately.

back down in Aizen's jail cell, Jushiro and Ukitake had been struggling to keep up with 'Ichigo',

"Ichigo, why would you side yourself with Aizen!" Jushiro yelled, already holding his Shikai, two katana shaped swords with another blade forming on the inside of each, a red rope with 5 charms hanging off of it connects the swords. He was ready to send back his Getsuga Tensho if he chose to send one his way, which he hoped wouldn't happen, he had only fired two so far, and it was an immense struggle to control the crscent shaped waves of black energy.

"Because" he started flatly, his much longer hair slightly obscuring his brown eyes "Aizen is in the right, the soul king is incompetent and a change of rule is in order"

"Incompetent?" Jushiro repeated, something didn't seem right to the exremely perceptive, old, white haired man.

"it seems the boy finally started paying attention in class" Shunsui joked, but Jushiro knew better, if he noticed Ichigo's much more eloquent choice of words, his lifelong partner did to.

Aizen stood up and his Zanpakuto appeared in his hand "I will leave you three to catch up" he began walking towards the only exit and entrance in the horribly huge and empty underground jail cell.

"I don't think so Sosuke" Shunsui didn't even have a chance to point his Chinese styled scimitars at the overly confident Aizen before the orange haired substitute shinigami had appeared in front of him and tangled their swords, visibly shocking Jushiro and Shunsui, how had they not seen him use his flash step?

"I'll be going now" and with that Aizen disappeared up the stairs.

"Ichigo, please listen to me! Aizen is using you, once he has control of the soul society, he will take over the world of the living to!" Jushiro tried talking some sense into the young boy again, he respected and cared for him so much, Jushiro was such a family man he had an odd sense of Ichigo being like his step son or nephew.

"if he tries that I'll kill him, but we'll cross that bridge when the time comes" Ichigo began to raise his right hand to the top left corner of his face.

"uh oh" was all Shunsui said as Ichigo made a ripping motion, making a hollow mask similar to that of a menacing skull, it was white in color other than four thick red stripes that emerge outwards of the wide eye holes, and travel down the lower jaw. Ichigo's scream when he put on the mask had a viscious hollow echo behind it.

"Oh damn, I'm actually beginning to be grateful I can't sense his spiritual pressure" Shunsui said, examining Ichigo, he gulped silently; he would've much rather a fight with old man Yama than this guy right now.

Toshiro and Chad had been fighting with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra in one of the once proud, white and orange, colored outdoor hallways, but now it was unrecognisable and trully resembled a battlefield, and fate seemed to be siding with the arrancars.

"EL DIRECTO!" Chad yelled, firing a blast from his black arm at an impassive Ulquiorra, who caught the blast in his hand with little effort, and redirected it at Sokyoku hill. The blast caused a huge chunk of the mountain to fall off, in a loud roar.

While Chad was getting played with by the black haired arrancar, Toshiro was having his own bout with Grimmjow, and it wasn't going well. "Guncho Tsurara!" Toshiro yelled, swinging his katana in a wide ark, sending dozens of icicle daggers at the arrancar, Toshiro now had no doubt in his mind that this arrancar really was an espada. Grimmjow used a noisy sonido to barely escape the barrage, he reappeared behind Toshiro and attempted to tear open his back with a powerful slash of his katana with an odd tsuba shaped like a crooked 's'. Toshiro swiftly detected the imminent attack and spun around and locked swords with the bloodthirsty espada.

"you're good kid, I'll give ya that" his grin grew, knowing he had a good time ahead of him, their swords were making a metal 'clang' sound as they shoock in their hands, trying to over power one another.

When the espada had called him 'kid' something inside Toshiro snapped, and it was blatantly obvious to Grimmjow when his Zanpakuto was beginning to get covered in a thin layer of ice, shocked, he instinctually jumped back.

"You're mine!" he heard a feminine voice shout behind him

"Motsumoto no! you just recovered!" another female voice shouted, Grimmjow turned around and punched the rather robust blonde woman, sending her flying at an incredible speed, into a pile of large, jagged stone rocks that were once an iconic wall.

"Motsumoto!" Toshiro yelled, when the smoke cleared he saw her unconscious, in a sitting position, and a second later, a deep yell filled the area as Chad was sent flying next to her, but he still managed to get back up, he was coated in blood, his shirt in tatters, barely holding its form.

Toshiro turned back over to Orihime and Kanari, thinking fast, he got an idea, it wasn't one he liked, but one casualty was better than five. "Chad pick up Motsumoto, Dakuenjeru protect Chad and Inoue and get out of here!" he yelled, getting ready to unleash his bankai.

Kanari was unable to believe what she just heard, there was no way he would be able to fight off the both of them, she didn't want to admit it, but she didn't think he would be able to win, she opened her mouth to protest, but Toshiro didn't want to hear it "I SAID GO!" he snapped, she flinched back, reluctantly nodded and ran off with the others.

The pale, black haired arrancar and Grimmjow now stood side by side, the one with black hair was blank, and Grimmjow had a sadistic smile on his face, he was jumping lightly foot to foot, pulsating with uncontrollable enthusiasm at what was about to take place. But he would have to wait a little longer.

"hey there Hitsugaya" said a rough voice "need a hand?" he turned his head slightly to the left and saw eleventh division captain Zaraki and his three most trusted subordinates, the bald Ikkaku, the feminest Yukichika, and his childish lieutenant, the pink haired Yachiru.

"that would be appreciated Zaraki" the four of them walked next to Hitsugaya, a stare from Kenpachi told the small lieutenant to watch from a safe distance, she jumped off of his large shoulder and sat on the pile of rubble that Motsumoto hit, rendering her unconscious only minutes earlier.

"BANKAI!" Toshiro yelled, with Zaraki's sudden appearence his hopes were restored, he was no longer expecting death and was going to do everything in his power to live another day.

Sparks were flying everywhere as Shunsui's and Ichigo's blades were clashing in fast paced combat, Ichigo taking slow steps forward looking slightly bored, Shunsui was walking backwards, getting closer to the rock walls he was incredibly focused on the space in front of them that was a black blur as their swords kept hitting each other, Shunsui would take small cuts on his forearms at times, but he didn't complain, Ichigo shunpoed away from Shunsui moments before Ukitake appeared behind him and tried to cut his back open, only to tangle swords with Shunsui.

"Sorry Shunsui" Ukitake said between breaths "was Kurosaki always this good?"

"I don't know, I never fought him, but I can tell you that it will be a while before I can lift another bottle of Sake" he complained lazily, inspecting his bloody arms.

"you two old men done talking yet?" Ichigo mocked

"old men?" Ukitake repeated in insult, he turned to face Shunsui again "the Kurosaki I knew was a very respectful and respectable young man, something is not right with him, do you think he's being influenced by something, brainwashed maybe?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think this is the work of Sosuke's Zanpakuto" he said conclusively

"How are we supposed to kill an illusion that can kill us?" Ukitake asked uneasy

Shunsui looked up at the boy floating in the sky a few hundred feet away, then looked back at the white haired captain "I don't know" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

And without warning Ichigo fired a black and red Getsuga Tensho at them, Shunsui shunpoed out of the way, only to run into Ichigo and continue the sword dancing they were doing minutes before, meanwhile Ukitake struggled to control the Getsuga in his Zanpakuto, but still managed to redirect it at Ichigo. He expected this and shunpoed out of the danger zone and fired a wide, horizontal Getsuga, followed by many more vertical ones in only a single second, Shunsui looked helplessly at the black voids that would put an end to his long life of drinking sake, until he looked over at Ukitake and saw his shadow formed by the torches near the only door leading out of the giant jail cell, he used the powers of his Zanpakuto to travel to the shadow, and re appear next to his friend, sighing, thinking he was safe, until a sword ran through his chest, a black sword.

"SHUNSUI!" Ukitake yelled, jumping back, staring in despair as he saw the sword perforating the eighth division captain's exposed chest.

When the sword exited he fell over, revealing Ichigo. Ukitake quickly put his game face back on, "thanks to Shunsui I know you aren't really Ichigo, only an illusion created by Sosuke's Zanpakuto, now I no longer need to hold back" he raised his Zanpakutos no longer needing to hold back.

Harribel watched helplessly as the captain commander of the Gotei 13 loomed over her, raising his sword to put an end to her, Rudbornn had died an hour ago, it was only her, on her hand and knees, burned and cut up beyond belief, the limbs that were still connected to her were throbbing, like they had their own heartbeat, but this black heartbeat, didn't bring life, only immense pain. when Yamamoto brought his sword down, instead of feeling hot steel hit her neck, she heard a clash of metal, and the elder's shocked grunt. She looked up, not knowing what to expect, but she was relieved at what she saw, it was Lord Aizen and his katana, blocking the path of the captain commander's hellish Zanpakuto, she was ecstatic, he had come just in time to save her, she cautiously stood up and bowed to her saviour.

"Thank you Lord Aizen"

"I should be the one thanking you, you and the others put yourself in harm's way to save me, I can never repay you for such kind deeds" this whole situation reminded him of when Kurosaki and his friends had first come to the soul society to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, he chuckled to himself at how similar the two scenarios were.

"now, let's start round two captain commander" Aizen said, staring at the half open eyes of the bald man.

* * *

><p>HUMAN WORLD<p>

Back in the world of the living, Ichigo and the mod souls were quietly enjoying their tea, none of them sure what to talk about in such a dire situation. Ichigo couldn't stop worrying about his friends

Ichigo couldn't take his mind off of his friends, they could already be dead, no, he mustn't let himself think like that, he should have more faith in them.

"So Ichigo" the small blonde Ririn spoke, her words bringing Ichigo back to reality "how's school going?" she asked awkwardly.

"Schools fine" was his flat reply, taking another sip of the brown liquid, the scent was invigorating his nose, opening his nostrils every time he took a whiff.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked looking up at Ichigo from her tea with her left eye brow raised suspiciously,

Ichigo flinched back in surprise at the sudden question, spilling a little bit of tea on his jeans. the rise of the question had brought standstill memories of Senna flashing in front of his eyes, why was she popping up? She was still only a friend, she may have been becoming more than a friend, but she was still just that, just a friend. One thing that relieved him slightly was that he didn't have to worry about Senna dying in the war taking place in the soul society, but like earlier, his small relief was stomped on until it was so mangled it was unrecognisable. He didn't have to worry about Senna dying because she was already dead.

"No" Ichigo replied curtly, turning his attention back to his tea.

"yeah, I should've guess that much" Ririn said with a sigh, turning her head away, hiding her hopeful smile.

"and just what is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped at her, he had played right into her hands.

"you know what I mean, what kind of girl would wan to go out with a guy who dyes his hair orange?" she said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you!" he slammed his tea cup on the table, shattering it, spilling scalding tea all over his hand and the shards from the cup cutting into his flat palm, he ignored the pain, in his blind rage "that this hair is god damn NATURAL!" and with that he stormed out of the shop, slamming each door behind him

"that was not the reaction I was expecting" Ririn said, still shocked

"well what would you expect? His friends are all risking their lives in the soul society, they could already be dead as far as he knows" Kurodo tipped his top hat in front of his eyes, not liking the thought of a dead Miss Inoue. Even Noba shut his eyes, not liking the idea of Chad dying.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't completely think it through, I was only trying to help him, now he probably hates me" she looked down disappointed,

"It's okay Ririn, Ichigo isn't one to hold a grudge about something as trivial as a comment about his hair color" Kurodo reassured the blue eyed girl.

"Yeah, you're probably right" then Ririn remembered what Mr. Urahara told them to do before he left.

"did you two pick up any of his thoughts through the device Kisuke gave us?" Ririn asked, her slightly disappointed attitude disappearing, turning all business.

"I did" it was the first thing Noba said the whole time.

Ichigo was at home now, his hand was bandaged up and he had also taped ice to it, to help with the second degree burn the tea had given him. He was sitting on his computer chair now. Like he always did when he was alone, he thought about Senna, and her magnificent purple hair, was it naturally purple, he knew orange hair was natural, but not his shade of orange, and Grimmjow said his blue hair was natural, but he was an arrancar, but Senna was a sheninju, did the same concept apply?

"What happened to your hand?" asked a familiar voice,

"It's burnt and cut pretty deep" Ichigo absent mindedly replied

"What happened?" the voice sounded feminine, and slightly concerned

"Well, I smashed a cup of tea on a table" he said it slightly embarrassed, looking down at his bandaged hand.

The voice laughed, and Ichigo fell out of his chair in surprise, it was such an incredibly familiar laugh, its owner was on the tip of his tongue. Who's laugh was that? who's voice was that! Ichigo sprang to his feet at an impossible speed, and swung his head from side to side so forcefully it hurt, but it was only him in his room. He collapsed on his bed, when memories came rushing back to him, she fell off the wire, and had appeared right behind him on a table, watching that grey haired man punch Senna in the stomach knocking the wind out of her, when she was tied to that giant wooden object, her ribbon gone, then another memory, when she was enveloped in those white creatures, and finally, when she was evaporating on his back. it couldn't have been Senna, she was dead Right? but he did just have a conversation with her, and yesterday he had hillucinated her outside of his house.

Ichigo came to a quick and final solution. He was going crazy, he was losing his mind, and his nostalgia about Senna was draining him of his sanity. He couldn't take much more of this, if he killed himself would he still be allowed in the soul society? its not like going to hell would be all bad, he could easily become the strongest togabito, but that would make him an enemy of the soul society, he would put his family through hell, and all of his friends to, but what scared him even more than that was these realizations didn't make him feel any less against suicide.

* * *

><p>SOUL SOCIETY<p>

The fighting in the soul society had completely decimated the sairaitai until it was just the largest pile of rubble anyone would ever see, all the separate fights had eventually ended with no clear winner. other than Shunsui and Ukitake's fight over the illusionary ichigo.

foating in the sky on one side, were the 10 captains, their lieutenants, the Vizards, Kanari, Uryu and his group, Kisuke with his group, and about 50 other shinigami, on the other side was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Teir, Aizen, and what was left of Rudbornn's spawned grunts. Thanks to orihime the captains and everyone else were completely fine, but the opposing forces were slightly cut up and bruised, except fo Teir Harribel who was missing half of her other arm.

"why are you still here Sosuke, you're no longer trapped in jail, wouldn't it be wise to go back to heuco mundo?" mocked head captain yamamoto

"not like it would matter, he attempted to overthrow the soul king once, we'll just stop him again" said a confident Kenpachi

"you stopped me because of the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, who I am well aware is powerless after his last fight with me" Aizen reminded them grimly, he was amused by their changed facial expressions.

"this time" Aizen started, taking a pause for dramatic effect "the results will be different. Ulquiorra opened a garganta and Aizen's party exited.

"he's right" said a befouled Rukia "without Ichigo" she struggled to say his name, "we're doomed"

No one else spoke, Rukia had summed up all their thoughts, except for Kanari, who was slightly confused about the relevense of this 'Ichigo' person. After a long silence of everyone contemplating their imminent demises Kisuke spoke up, saying he and the others will be going back to the world of the living to figure out a solution to the new problem, and everyone knew he wasn't talking about the once great Sairaitai, which was now just a pile of sekiseki rock and clay shards of what were once roof shingles.

Kanari watched the strange, and slightly creepy blonde haired man and the humans exit through a syenkimone a strange device of his made. She looked over at her captain, who wasn't much taller than her, he was just looking down at the mess the war left behind, she was so disturbed by the events that had taken place, it was the first time that she had ever drawn her Zanpakutos in an attempt to kill, and what scared her more is that it didn't feel wrong at all, maybe that was natural for a shinigami, but it still made her question herself, would she turn into a blood thirsty beast like captain Zaraki? She looked around, in full circle, Captain Hitsugaya had said that each division had around 200 shinigami, well if she was right, there was 70 shinigami standing here at most.

"captain" Kanari asked nervously, tugging on his sleeve, he turned and looked down at her slightly, she noticed his flat mouth twitch into a small grin for a half second "what will we do now?"

He looked down at his third seat, her brown hair was still perfect, still soft and silky looking, but her dark blue eyes were scared, and full of worry and concern, but he was releaved that he could finally feel her spiritual pressure, she just must've been subconsciously suppressing it earlier, or had his fights made him so much more powerful that he could now feel it? He trashed that theory as impossible and let his straight face fall into a deep frown as he looked down at the huge mess of rock and clay, for more reasons than just the obvious "I don't know" he admitted.

"Oh" to Toshiro, she sounded crest fallen and let down, and that for some reason didn't sit well with him, he felt the need to make sure she had hope. "But don't worry, we'll pull through, we've been through worse"

Kanari smiled to herself, she was happy that her captain went the extra mile to make sure she wasn't to distraught, but there was no way they could have ever been in a worse spot than this, having the entire sairaitai destroyed was pretty bad.

"well first things first, division captains separate, shinigami, stand aside your respective captains, we need to see whose left" the captain commander ordered

* * *

><p>HEUCO MUNDO!<p>

Back in heuco mundo Aizen continued his plan, there was no worry of the shinigami finding his secret lab hidden in his jail cell, it was most likely decimated with the rest of the sairaitai, Aizen knew that Ichigo regaining his powers was unavoidable, there was no stopping a man as clever as Urahara, but he had yet to figure out that Aizen had been crushing Ichigo's sanity, and that part of his plan was almost complete, Aizen took a yellow ribbon from his pocket, and made it rub against his new Hogyoku, then dropped the ribbon to the ground, it began glowing all the colours of the rainbow, and began changing shape to that of a teenage girl, fully clothed in a brown skirt and spring jacket, with a white shirt under and red ribbon tie on its collar, her hair was almost long, but still kind of a medium length, it was held up in a spiky ponytail that was much more elegant and not as sharp looking as Renji's it was held up by the yellow ribbon.

Her eyes flickered open, revealing her amber coloured eyes, all she could feel was the cold ground beneath her, she tried to remember how she got here, but all that she remembered was her time with Ichigo, from the beginning, when she had called him a dumb ass, all the way to the end, when she died on his back. "Ichigo" she whispered, how long had she been gone, did Ichigo give up on her? Was he still single?

She heard a light laugh from above her "close, but I'm Aizen" his voice sounded so innocent and kind, she was instantly drawn to the man dressed in a white shihakusho with black trimming, but she also realized that he sounded too nice. "I, Senna, am the reason you are alive"

* * *

><p>and that folks, is chapter five, the longest chapter I have ever wrote, albeit, i only ever wrote five chapters for a fan fic this being my first story and everything. I hope you aren't to dissapointed, I know it probably doesn't compare to my earlier chapters, but plain writing is a lot easier than the fight sequences i find, so next chapter will be better :D but thats also means less fighting D:<p>

next chapter Ichigo WILL get his powers back, in fact the newly reincarnated Senna will be the sole reason he gets them back, or will she 0.o

until next chapter i will see you all around!

random note of the day: My sprained ankle is all better :D or is it 0.o nah, i'm just kidding, it is :D... so many faces in this chapters notes...they're taking over! :D

**_UPDATE_**

I went through the chapter and did some editing, fixed some mistakes and added some other details and changed some things that didn't make sense with the help of xJ11Cx, thanks again!


End file.
